The present invention relates to a click mechanism of slide volume control.
As a conventional click mechanism of slide volume control which stops the lever with a click touch in a plurality of positions as the lever slides, a structure has a plurality of holes of the same size formed in the surface along one direction of a frame slidably accommodating a slider receptacle and a ball which can be engaged with said holes is provided with the slider receptacle. However, the conventional click mechanism is inferior in general purposes because it cannot respond to the requirement, for example, to judge the central stop position from a difference in the click touches since the spring force is always constant and the size of the holes is the same and thereby all click touches become the same, and also cannot respond to the requirement to set more stop positions between the holes in which the ball is engaged.